Lana Elgadora
Geschichte Kapitel 1: Der Tag des 60sten Geburtstags Lana wachte früh am Morgen auf und blickte sich im Raum um. Sie strahlte vor Freude, heute war es soweit, sie war erwachsen... Sie sprang aus ihrem Bett und zog sich ihre Waldläuferrüstung, angefertigt von einem Freund Ihres Vater´s, an und ging durch die Tür in den Wohnbereich des Hauses. Sie schaute sich abermals um, doch keiner war da. Lana verzog das Gesicht und murmelte leise: "Wo sind denn alle hin, wissen die den gar nicht, dass heute mein Geburstag ist?". Aber auf einmal hörte sie ihren Vater, wie er sich langsam dem Haus näherte und die Tür aufmachte. Lana sprang ihm gleich entgegen und umarmte ihren Vater liebevoll. Nachdem sie einige Zeit geredet hatten, machten Lana und ihr Vater sich auf nach Morgenluft, wo all ihre Verwandten waren und den 60sten Geburstag von Lana feierten. Selbst Sura,Yika und ihre Schwester Fin, die noch recht klein waren, waren da. Nach zwei Stunden mussten jedoch die meisten wieder an die Arbeit, was aber gut so war. Nun hatte Lana all ihren Mut zusammen genommen und ist zur heute bekannten Zuflucht der Weltenwanderer gegangen. Sie hatte sich dort freiwillig gemeldet für die Waldläufer. Sie musste einen Sporttest machen sowie mit dem Bogen schießen. Ihr Vorteil war, dass ihr Vater sie wochenlang vorher auf diesen Tag hin trainiert hatte. Sie war nicht perfekt, das wäre niemand einfach so, jedoch war sie gut genug und wurde aufgenommen.... Sie war so froh und glücklich darüber und ab sofort trug sie die Anwärterrüstung der Waldläufer, auch wenn sie ein wenig groß war, da es nur sehr, sehr wenige 60-jährige geschafft hatten in ihrem Jahrgang. Der nach Hause weg war auch Lana´s Lieblingsbeschäftigung mit ihrem Vater. Sie zählte die thalassischen Pferde und Drachenfalken glücklich strahlend und redete dabei mit ihrem Vater. Für ihre 60 Jahre war sie zwar körperlich sehr fit und stark beweglich und intelligent, jedoch besaß sie auch noch das gewisse Naive in sich. Lana und ihr Vater sind dann glücklich nach Hause und sie feierte an dem restlichem Tage noch mit der Familie. Kapitel 2: Die Zeit vergeht im Fluge Lana sitzt alleine am Stillwispertümpel und schaut dem Wasserfall zu, wie er das Wasser so wunderschön in den Tümpel fließen lässt und sie sagt dazu: "60 Jahre ist es her, dass ich mich den Waldläufern angeschlossen habe. 60 Jahre Training, Krieg und kampf haben mich reifer werden lassen. Nun bin ich ein vollwertiges Mitglied der Waldläufer. Nach 60 jahren hab ich die Künste der größeren Waldläufer gelernt; zwar nicht alles gemeistert, jedoch bin ich nun die perfekte Scharfschützin", Lana blickt in dem Moment auf den Bogen neben sich; ein goldener/brauner Bogen aus elfischem Holz, ein wunderschöner Bogen. Ihr Köcher ist himmlisch und bietet genug Platz um viele Pfeile mitzunehmen. Grün - gold graviert, genau wie die Halskette, die ihre Mutter ihr gab vor gut zehn Jahren. Eine goldene Kette mit einem Amulett daran, welches man öffnen kann und in dem nun ein Bild ihrer Familie drin ist, sowie eines von Sura und Lana selbst. Traumhafte Bilder sind das. Die Zeit verging und Lana wurde Älter. Sie war nun 160 Jahre alt und wurde zum Leutnant des Waldläuferregiments 215 befördert. Sie liebte diese Truppe, dieses Zusammenspiel. Es war in ihren Augen einfach sehr schön, Tag für Tag trainierte sie mit ihren Kameraden, lernte Freunde kennen und noch vieles mehr. Kapitel 3: Der schwere Weg des Weltenwanderers Wochen vergingen nach der Beförderung zum Leutnant, Lana hatte sich in die Truppe fest integriert und war stolz darauf. Jedoch wurde ihr nach gut 12 Wochen der Bescheid gegeben, sich mit 8 Waldläufern des 215ten Trupps am Trainingsplatz bei der Enklave der Weltenwanderer einzufinden, was sie auch taten. An der Enklave angekommen, wurden sie von Hauptmann Helios begrüßt und ihnen wurde die größte Ehre für einen Waldläufer gegeben: Das Training der Weltenwanderer durchzuführen. Lana nahm dies einerseits mit großer Freude, aber auch mit etwas Bedenken auf. Immerhin würde sie in der Zeit nicht in Quel'thalas und auch nicht beim 215ten Trupp bleiben. Dennoch willigte sie ein, dieses Training durchzuführen. Die ersten 5 Jahre wurde sie in taktischem Wesen, Naturkunde und auch im noch besserem Bogenschießen unterrichtet. Das körperliche Training war eine Qual für sie, doch sie hatte Biss und zog dies durch. Die restlichen 15 Jahre war sie thumb|left|200px|Zwergische Frontkämpfemit diesen 8 Brüdern und Schwestern auf Weltreise. Sie hatten gemeinsam Gefahren erlebt, hatten gemeinsam mit Zwergen gekämpft und mit Menschen und soviel erlebt, was ihr Weltbild grundlegend veränderte. Nach 15 Jahren Training außerhalb von Quel'thalas, Erkundung der Zwergenreiche, der Menschenreiche, ebenso wie die anderen Jagdhütten, der ständige Krieg sowohl an den eigenen Landesgrenzen als auch äußerhalb von Quel'thalas, haben aus Lana eine strenge Weltenwanderin werden lassen, welche alle Völker mit Misstrauen anblickt, aber im Kern weiß, wer gut und wer böse ist. Kapitel 4: Der Besuch in Silbermond Ein Tag wie jeder andere beschwert es Lana aus dem Bett zu kommen, die Fünfte Stunde des Tages ist immer die Stunde welche für den Leutnant der Dienstbeginn bedeutet, kaum zu glauben das es für sie nun 25 Jahre her ist das sie ihr Training außerhalb von Quel'thalas begann um ein Weltenwanderer zu werden, jeden Morgen sitzt sie erstmal eine Halbe stunde auf der Bettkannte und denkt über ihr bisheriges Leben nach ehe sie sich aufmachte und Anzog um danach bis zur 12then Stunde des Tages zu Trainieren, das übliche halt Schwimmtraining weiteres Krafttraining, Ausdauertraining, Bogenschießen und Gelände Übungen alles in Allem war der Tag für sie wie immer sehr Normal bis ihr eine Junge Anwärterin über den Weg lief welche ihr einen Briefbefehl von Sylvanas überreichte, ein Bescheit das sie sich unverzüglich nach Silbermond aufmachen sollte. Sie fragte sich auf dem Weg nach Silbermond was los sei. "Ein Angriff? die Trolle? irgendjemand anderes?" "Warum will der Waldläufergeneral gerade mit mir Sprechen?" "Tue ich Schlecht darin die Zuflucht zu leiten?"'' '' Beim Sonnenzornturm in Silbermond Angekommen warten Schon alte Bekannte auf sie Leutnant Tomathren vom Außenposten Elrendar seine Gehilfin Weltenwanderer Solanna wie auch Hauptmann Helios mit Weltenwanderer Sedina, eine Begrüßung war in Form einer Eigenartigen nickart vollkommen genügend für die Weltenwanderer, jeder kannte sich und jeder war teil der Familie. Die Königlichen Wachen bestellten die Anwesenden Weltenwanderer in einen Konferenzraum wo auch noch 8 Andere Waldläufer wie Weltenwanderer saßen, einer davon war einer sehr Besonders hervorgestochen, ein Alter Greiß mit Ergrautem Haar einer Narbe im Gesicht und immer einen Reise Gürtel voller Explosiver sachen bei sich hat Waldläufer Sarim Elgadora der Vater von Lana, sie war im ersten Moment sehr Überrascht und die Neu dazugekommenen Weltenwanderer Setzen sich auf ihre Plätze ehe das Licht verdunkelt wurde und Sylvanas Windrunner den raum betretten hat, ein Magister für diese aufgabe abgestellt, er bereitete einen Zauber vor das sah man deutlich bis jemand man nur hörte dies hier sei ein Geheimtreffen, alle Munkelten im ersten Moment drauf los, ehe Sylvanas auf den Tisch hämmerte und meinte "Ruhe hier... dies ist ein Wichtiges zusammtreffen von Erfahrenden Waldläufern und Weltenwanderern die für diese Mission Geeignet sind" Die Anwesenden Weltenwanderer und Waldläufer wurden ziehmlich schnell leise und blickten Alle zu Sylvanas Rüber, Lana war erstaunt wie viel ausstrahnlung Sylvanas doch besitzt und alle auf sie hören, sie seufzte leise und dachte sich warum dies nicht auch in der Zuflucht manchmal so wäre. thumb|200px|Wärend der Geheim Versammlung Sylvanas begann nachdem es Ruhig geworden war, sie erläuterte etwas über den Auftrag und dessen Ziel, ebenso auch das sich mindestens Acht Mutige Streiter des Corps finden müssen welche auf diese Lange Reise gehen sollten. Drei Waldläufer welche aus dem 150sthen kamen Melden sich sofort, sehr Motivierte Männer, danach meldeten sich Zwei Weltenwanderer aus dem 90sthen Corps, Lana's Vater anschließend auch, Lana Zögerte einen Moment sie fragte sich "kann ich Fin einfach alleine lassen?" "Sie wird mich hassen dafür aber nur ihr Vertraue ich die Zuflucht an" "Es geht nicht anders, auch wenn sie mich hassen wird, Fin muss dies tun, und ich muss meinem Land einen Dienst erweisen" Danach Meldete sich Lana, als Siebte Corpsgefährtin der Achte war sehr Verblüffend es war Hauptmann Helios er meldete sich und wollte teilhaben, jedoch hatte Sylvanas andere Aufgaben für ihn vorgesehen, an seiner stelle wurde Weltenwanderer Sedina mitgeschickt, der Rest des Gespräches lief schnell, was ist das Ziel, worum geht es im genauen, was dürfen wir tun und was nicht nach gut einanhalbstunden später war Lana auf dem weg zur Zuflucht zurück und damit auch bereit für ihre Reise. An der Zuflucht angekommen wurde sie etwas Überrascht, ihr mittlerweile Anerkannter Gefährte Ilander ein Paladin der Silberhand Schneite vorbei woraufhin Lana sich ganz Still und Heimlich den Rest des Abends freinehmen wollte, doch wie der Zufall so will gibt es keine Ruhe eine Einbrecherin hatte sich in die Zuflucht geschlichten und wollte sich Nahrung stebitzen, dies wurde durch die Tatenkraft Zweier Waldläufer und Lana vereiltelt, der Restliche Abend verlief für Lana sehr gut denn sie konnte bei ihrem Gefährten sein. Kapitel 5: Eine Frage der Ehre Aller Abschied ist Schwer, selbst jener aus der Heimat, fast seiner gesammten Familie, seiner Freunde, des Geliebten. Lana war fort, die Spezialle Kampfgruppe war aufgebrochen nach Loch Modan, Acht Mutige Waldläufer und Weltenwanderer im Zeichen des Waldläufer Corps waren auf der Strengeheimen Mission, zur Jagdhütte der Weltenwanderer zu Gelangen und danach Spionagearbeit in Umliegenden Ländern zu betreiben um Potenzielle bedrohungen ausfindig zu machen, ebenso auch die Zwerge von Khaz Modan zu unterstützen, Lana fühlte sich schuldig das sie Fin nicht alles sagen konnte, und ihr Vater merkte dies, beim Passieren der Tore von Quel'thalas in die Östlichen Nordlande sagte ihr Vater. "Deine Schwestthumb|left|200px|Abzug aus Quel'thalaser ist ein Wahrer Sturrkopf, aber genau dieser Sturrkopf und etwas Hilfe werden sie weiterbringen, davon bin ich Fest überzeugt Lana" Auch der versuch sie aufzumuntern gelang nicht sehr, sie meinte zu dieser sache lediglich "Ich hoffe das Mutter, ihr helfen wird das ganze zu überstehen, ich weiß ja das ich ihr sehr Ähnel und das die beiden mehr als nur mal kurz an die Köpfe geraten werden." Der Vater lachte er kennt seine Mädchen ja und auch seine Frau doch egal wann und wie man merkte ihm immer an das er Stolz darauf war was seine Familie erreicht hatte und es war ihm auch eine Ehre mit den drei Damen zu Dienen. In der Zwischenzeit haben sich die Restlichen Reisegefährten besser kennengelernt, sie waren lange Zeit nicht in einer Einheit sondern alle in Verschiedenen, doch die Waldläufer und Weltenwanderer verstanden sich alle Recht schnell, auch wenn es einheiten gibt ist das Corps insgeheim eine Große Familie.thumb|200px|Der Abschied Zwischen Lana und ihrem Vater Die Restliche Reise nach Loch Modan verlief ohne Große Probleme, die Wildhammer haben den Verbündeten Elfen ihre Greifen geliehen um den Matschigen Sumpf zu meiden, wo Berichte her Kamen das dort Dunkeleisenzwerge waren, ebenso das Arathi wollten sie meiden weil sie dachten das die Bürger dort ihnen sicher wieder Arathikäse andrehen wollten, Lana hatte ihrem Vater grob ihre Reisetasche gegeben und ist danach mit ihrer Restlichen Ausrüstung nach Dun Morogh, wärend die anderen ihren aufgaben nach sind, das Sumpfland etwas auszuscouten in Zweiter Truppes, Loch Modan im Auge zu Behalten und im Ödland zu sein. An einem Bunker an der Grenze von Dun Morogh traf Lana auf Zwei zwerge die sich um eine Zwergen Dame Prügelten, sie beleidgten sich stark und Grob und Lana verstand als Reine Soldatin nicht worum es ging, die Zwerge waren Verblüfft und stellten ihr die Frage der Ehre ein offenes Buch thumb|left|Die Frage der Ehre, Zwergische Schlägereiwelches sie nur Militärisch beantworten konnte, aber nicht rein Privat. Kapitel 6: Dein Feind ist auch Mein Feind Dun Morogh, ein Riesiges Gebirge Voller Schnee, Eis und Kälte das zuhause der Gnome und Zwerge der Allianz es ist ein Prachtvoller Ort und wenn die Winde wehen und leichte Schneeböhen erzeugen so sieht es aus als würde dieser Tanzen. Es ist zu Kalt um die Gewohnheiten in Quel'thalas durchzuführen, sie ist zwar eine Harte soldatin aber sie war Langezeit nichtmehr in den Eisigen Gebirgsregionen gewesen, ihr Körper hat sich noch nicht dran gewöhnt, um ihren Körper etwas mehr zu Schützen und auch ihre Tarnung im Lande etwas zu verbessern hat sie eine Alte Arktische Rüstung Ausgepackt, sie Trugt diese auch im Zweiten Krieg der beschwerliche Stampfende Weg nach Eisenschmiede war kein Zuckerlecken es kostet kraft denn sie war kein Zwerg, ihr Mut und ihre Innere Stärke ließ sie nicht Wanken ehe sie Eisenschmiedes Tore erreichte nur um danach weiter geschickt zu werden? dann auch noch zum Schimmergrad? dort wo die Eistrolle hausten? der Feind meines Feindes der Gleichen Rasse Trolle? Lana dachte nur kurz nach und Folgte den Stapfen bis zum Zwergischen lager, sie Kontaktierte die Offiziere welche sich auf den Kampf vorbereiteten der Befehl war Klar sie muss ihnen helfen, was sie auch mit freuden tat aber ihre Kraft war etwas geschwächt durch die Reise. "Bei der Sonne ich hoffe das meine Kraft in Kürze wieder da ist" So dachte sie nach der Guten neuigkeit das der Angriff in Stunden fortgehen würde und sie daran teil haben soll. Lana setzt sich in die ecke und Meditierte sie erholte ihren Körper und dachte dabei nahe nur an Zwei dinge, wie es den anderen Zuhause Ginge und wie Stark der Feind war. Sie Murmmelte leise "Sonne gebe mir die Kraft das jeder meiner Pfeile heute Trift, schenke mir die Kraft die Feinde zu Zerschmettern und mich zu Beweisen" Sie wusste was die Zwerge über sie dachten, sie wusste auch das ihr ansehen nach all den jahren erloschen war dennoch war sie sicher das sie dies ändern könnte, ihr vorteil ist es Zwergisch durch ihre Vorgeschichte zwar zu verstehen, aber kaum zu sprechen und wenn ja nur einige Zitate und Begrüßungen wie Verabschiedung. Fortsetzung Folgt Kapitel 6.1: Die Schlacht um den Schimmergrad "Eine Schlacht viele Elfen und Menschen wie auch Gnome verstehen nicht was eine Schlacht mit einem Soldaten machen kann, was dem Soldaten bei so einer Schlacht alles durch den Kopf geht, viele wissen nicht was wir diejenigen welche unsere Heimatländer Verteidigen erdulden und erleiden müssen" Dies sagte sich Lana immerwieder, die Schlacht um den Schimmergrad gegen die Eistrolle war ein Harter Grad zwischen Anstrengend und einem Gefühl welches sie selbst aus Quel'thalas kannte, der Feind hierbei waren nur Eistrolle, Barbarischer als ihre Verwanten im Norden. Zumindestens hatte es den schein für sie, der Verlauf der Schlacht war dennoch sehr einfach, nach dem Überquerren der Brücke jedoch wurden die Stellungen Verbitteter Verteidigt von den Trollen, selbst der Große Berserker ein Monster der Trolle oder vielleicht sogar selbst ein Troll versuchte die Streitkärfte der Zwerge aufzureiben, vergeblich. Die Munition wurde Knapp die Kraft ließ sich schleifen und dennoch bekämpfen die Zwerge und Lana selbst eine Böse Voodoomutter mit ihrem Hässlichen Begleiter. "Nur der, der sich wagt das Leben herauszufodern wird im Leben etwas Herreichen, ob der Tot oder das Leben ist wie ein Glücksspiel" Sagte sie immer, die Kälte zerrte an ihrer Kraft, die Natur nahm sie Kaum wahr, und die Macht des Sonnenbrunnens war Schwächer als in Quel'thalas, aber nichts dessotrotz gab sie nicht auf, jedesmal erhob sie sich wieder wenn sie gefallen ist und Kämpfte. aber dennoch war sie wie auch die Zwerge froh als dier Kampf vorbei war, ein Soldat bemerkt in der Schlacht kaum die Dauer jenes er macht sich kaum gedanken was ist wenn, er ist einfach froh wenn man es überstanden hat. In Gedenken an die Gefallenen Zeugte Lana von Stolz und Mut, sie Zog die Tradition der Zwerge mit und Trank ein Bier auf deren gedenken anstatt wie Üblich eine schale mit einer Kerzer drin den Fluss des Immersangs entlang gleiten zu lassen. Aussehen Lana trägt meistens eine grüne schwere Lederrüstung, verstärkt mit leichten Ketten. Mit Stolz hat sie in ihrer Tasche einen alten Wappenrock, der zerschnitten und kaputt ist. Ihre Augen leuchten schimmernd auf und ihr Haar ist wundervoll, doch sie versteckt es immer unter einer Kapuze. Ihr rechtes Ohr hat auch einen Knick drin, der immer sichtbar ist. Sie versucht immer verschiedene Abzeichen an ihrer Rüstung zu tragen; sie sind klein und es passen vier auf die rechte Seite. *'Abzeichen von Silbermond 3x' *'Abzeichen des Scharfschützen 2x' *'Abzeichen für Spezialeinsätze 5x' *'Abzeichen der Ausbildung 2x' *'Abzeichen für über 100 Jahre Dienst des Waldläufer Corps' *'Abzeichen der Weltenwanderer' Das Leben beim 215ten Waldläufer Corps Das Leben im Corps nach Rückkehr von ihrer Ausbildung hat einige Vor- und Nachteile mit sich gebracht. Für die neuen Anwärter wirkt Lana erstmalig etwas zu streng. Sie quält die Anwärter regelrecht, weil sie ziemlich hohe Maßstäbe an jene hat. Wäre ihre Schwester Fin nicht, würde sie sicherlich regelmäßig Strafarbeiten geben, doch sollte jeder wissen das Lana es gut meint. Verhalten Lana ist eine Ausbilderin und Führungskraft. Sie ist hart aber gerecht, jedoch hat sie auch eine andere Seite. Wenn man sie besser kennenlernt, merkt man, dass sie auch einen weichen Kern in sich trägt. Im Dienst ist sie hart, sehr hart und lässt sich niemals einfach unterschauckeln. Sie ist keine zickige Person, jedoch Streit mit ihr zu haben kann mit blauen Augen ausgehen, wenn nicht sogar Schlimmeres. Die meiste Freizeit verbringt sie mit Sura und Yika oder alleine mit einer Rumflasche und einem Pergament mit Kohlestift und zeichnet. Unterkategorie Völker Azeroths Allianz Menschen: Lana ist den Menschen gegenüber im Allgemeinen misstrauisch, jedoch begegnet sie ihnen anfangs mit Respekt. Zwerge: Zwerge sind für sie schon ein beeindruckendes Volk, sie ist insgeheim neidisch darauf, dass ein Zwerg soviel trinken kann, und findet deren Witze doch recht amüsant, zeigt dies aber nicht öffentlich. Sie ist ihnen gegenüber respektvoll eingestellt. Gnome: Mit Gnomen hatte sie in Dun Morogh zu tun gehabt, sie sind in ihren augen zwar kleine Spielkinder, was die Erfindungen angeht. Jedoch empfindet sie keinerlei Hass gegen sie, sie ist Gnomen gegenüber freundlich eingestellt, solange sie nicht auf die Idee kommen, sie in irgendeiner Art in die Luft zu jagen. Hochelfen: Zu ihren Brüdern und Schwestern empfindet Lana den größten Respekt, solange es nicht die Magister sind oder die in ihren Augen arschkriechenden Soldaten der Königswache und Armee, jedoch würde sie jeden einzelnen Bürger mit ihrem Leben schützen. Horde Orcs: Sie hasst die Orc's einerseits für das, was sie in Quel'thalas taten, andererseits für das was sie überhaupt vorhaben. Blutrünstige, grüne Wesen, die alles töten was ihnen im Weg steht, kann sie nicht leiden. Außerdem findet sie, dass Orcs stinken. Trolle: Trolle und Waldtrolle gehören getötet, ohne Gnade. Goblins: Lana vertraut niemals einem Goblin, besonders nicht, weil sie mithalfen, die Kriegsmaschinerie der Dunklen Horde zu bauen. Oger: Oger sind etwas, woraus Lana nicht schlau wird. Sie sind meistens dumm wie Stroh, jedoch haben sie eine immense Kraft. Sie fragt sich, warum die Oger nicht einfach die Orcs entzwei reißen, dennoch hasst Lana Oger. Andere Völker Nachelfen: Verräter. So sieht Lana es und Verräter gehören gnadenlos getötet, auch wenn sie einst mal Brüder und Schwestern waren! Familie Mutter: Niano Elgadora (Elfen - Ranger und Weltenwanderin) Vater: Sarim Elgadora (Waldläufer und Sprengstoffspezialist) Schwestern: Finandorea Elgadora (Weltenwanderin) Tiere: Sura "Elgadora" (Drachenfalke, fauler Drachenfalke) Yika "Elgadora" (Junges Drachenfalken - Weibchen) Freunde Sehr gute Freunde *Leutnant Finandorea Elgadora: Lana Liebt ihre Schwester überalles, doch weiß sie selbst das sie Fin manchmal gewaltig einen Tritt in den Hintern geben muss *Paladin Ilander Quelfeder: Ilander ist für Lana ein ganz besonderer Elf, wenn sie nicht an den Dienst gebunden wäre und ihr Härte Präsent zeigen müsste so würde sie ihn wohl fast die ganze Zeit nur durchkuscheln Gute Freunde *Shirin Yesare: Shirin ist wie eine Mischung aus Tochter und Guter Freundin, Lana wiegt bei ihr immer den Kopf hin und her möchte aber das es ihr Gut geht im Leben. Freunde Bekannte *Leutnant Ligramin Sha'heor: Noch hat es der Leutnant bei ihr nicht ganz verscherzt aber er ist nicht sehr Beliebt bei Lana Eher Abstoßende Personen Zitate "Du weist wer du bist, woraus du gemacht bist. Krieg liegt dir im Blut. Kämpfe nicht dagegen an. Du hast nicht für dein Land getötet, du hast für dich selbst getötet. Die Sonne kann das nicht ungeschehen machen. Wenn man dich zwingt ist töten so einfach wie ATMEN." Lana vor ihrem Einsatz nach Loch modan "Lebe für nichts oder Stirb für etwas." Lana im Zweiten Krieg "Das Bauen starrer Festungen zeugt von Allgemeiner Dummheit. Denn wenn man Berge, Flüsse ja sogar Weltmeere überwinden kann, wieso dann keine Festungen?" Lana wärend der Nachkriegszeit Lana Elgadora